venus_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Yorumu
"I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... everyone's feelings... they support me... they are what give me the will to stand and fight!" Yorumu is the main protagonist of Venus Blood Season II. She is the Dragon Goddess of Fire, being the youngest of the five. Appearance Yorumu is a girl in her late teens with Yellow eyes and Blue / Green hair that is Past Waist length. She has unique ears with purple horns. Personality Yorumu is a very energetic and brutal Dragon who gives almost no mercy to her enemies. She is willing to go down fighting for her friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Yorumu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Her solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Yorumu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. She occasionally shows compassion for her enemies. Yorumu continuously tries to prove her strength to others. Due to her reckless nature, Yorumu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Yorumu's love of fighting has allowed her to develop a rather strategic mind, helping her to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in her opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses her opponents themselves possess. Yorumu has also defeated her opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Yorumu, befitting her recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. In spite of her naturally dense nature, Yorumu is quite perceptive and understanding of her friend's feelings. Yorumu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help her friends and herself emotionally grow. Though she is a girl shrouded in mystery as not much is known about her, she seems to be also keeping her true personality Inside of her. She always says that her Ability to turn her arm into a dragon's arm, which is a trait passed down from her family, is nothing to be worried about and that it won't kill her, but Loki thinks otherwise. Despite her numerous encounters and events, Yorumu has shown that she does not care much about herself, possibly to the point of self loathing, and that her friends matter more. Magic and Abilities Pyrokinesis: Yorumu has the ability to control all the fire in the area around her. This remains true even for Magical fire produced by other magic users aside from her own, putting her at an advantage against other fire-wielding magic users. Apparently, should the magi users happen to be generating the flames directly from their person, then Yorumu would also be able (to a limited degree) to directly manipulate their bodies by extension. She generally gestures in order to control flames coming from outside sources, often placing her hand(s) in a knuckle with only the middle and index fingers sticking out. She's also capable of controlling the fire of someone who has achieved complete mastery over it. Enhanced Speed: Yorumu has shown remarkable speed, being capable of fighting on equal terms with Loki in close range. Her speed is apparently increased, to the point where she appears to be able to instantly traverse over short distances.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons